


Three

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Partners, PWP, Spitroasting, Unrealistic Sex, dub con, filthy filthy smut, pretty much like all my PWPs are unrealistic sex, realism is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>john gets stuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

He's so full, he can't breathe, can't move. He is pinioned and impaled, his arms secured behind his back and utterly unable to balance himself. Only the three men surrounding him keep him upright, hands keeping him steady, thick cocks settled inside him, making it impossible to fall.

He is straddled across Sholto and in his mind's eye John can see the blissed out curl of those thin familiar lips. He can imagine it so well, can feel the responsive thrum of his own cock just thinking about it, thinking about all the times that smile has foretold what was coming next—a quick fuck in the dirt or against a wall, Sholto's penis swollen inside him with no preparation because John no longer needed it by then, so used to being taken and used.

Behind him, the soft huff of Mycroft's panting breath exhales against the back of his neck. John has no idea what Mycroft's face looks like. Has never been permitted to see it before during all the times the man taken him. Mycroft always fucks him from behind, forcing John to his hands and knees like an animal, rutting with quick precise movements into John's exposed hole. Mycroft loves making John scream and it's never very difficult.

Mycroft's penis is enormous, larger than Sholto's even, and right now they are both seated inside John, a steady constant movement inside him, the two men thrusting together so that when they pull away, emptying him, it actually hurts, how hollow he's suddenly left. But it hurts more when they both push in again together, the combined girth of their cocks sliding with difficulty into John's tight and wanting hole, a space not meant to accommodate them, as if they cared.

John can't move, can't think, because the stretch is unreal, equal parts agony and ecstasy. He wonders dimly if Mycroft minds that he can't scream because in front of him, above Sholto's head, Sherlock stands, his hands gripping John's face as he lets the motion of Sholto and Mycroft's combined fucking push his cock in and out of John's throat, stifling him so completely that John can barely groan around it. He is gagging with the effort of it, swallowing obscenely around it every time it pushes further down into his throat than he can manage. His eyes are red and watering. There are tears leaking from his eyes, blending with the spit that is coating the entire lower half of his face.

It's Sherlock that comes first, giving John no warning as he suddenly shoves his cock as far down John's choking throat as he can and John can feel it sliding down his throat even as his body struggles to upheave it. Sherlock doesn't let him of course. He keeps his cock where it is, letting it soften in John's mouth so that John has no chance to spit it out, has no opportunity to reject the semen being planted in his stomach.

And when Sherlock does finally pull out, making sure to keep a supporting hold on John's head as he does, John can finally scream, and it tears out of him like something living, loud and desperate and agonised, and as soon as he does he does, Mycroft suddenly releases a small grunt and thrusts forward hard, out of sync with Sholto for the first time and John can feel the bloom of heat deep inside his body, a heat that galvanises Sholto to follow and suddenly there are two cocks once again buried as deep as they can get and John is being filled. He can feel it expanding his stomach, too much for him to hold, and when the two cocks in his arse finally begin to soften it's with relief that he feels the hot liquid of their come running out of him. There's so much of it, so much, and it coats him, his arse and his balls and the base of his own cock which stands out hard and swollen against his belly.

And only as he feels the wetness of the come coating his arse does he feel his own orgasm suddenly ripping out of him, and six hands softly caress him as he screams with perfect agony, spreading his need in an arc on the pale, welcoming chest between his thighs.

 


End file.
